Shovel Knight vs. Orange Knight
Shovel Knight vs Orange Knight is a fan made death battle featuring the combatant Shovel Knight from Yacht Club Games same named series and the combatant Orange Knight from The Behemoth's game Castle Crashers. Description A battle of vertically-challenged heroes who hunt for treasure, use magic, can fight from a distance, but like to get in close, overcoming great odds to save the girl. Opening Wiz: Ahh, more knights. Boomstick: Whether they're saving people, or destroying them Wiz: Or both Boomstick: You can't deny they're bad-ass. Like Shovel Knight, the shovel-rous hero Wiz: and Orange Knight, one of the four men who stopped the Evil Wizard from taking over the kingdom! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shovel Knight Cue "Shovel Knight OST - Plains of Passage" Boomstick: Once again, Shovel Knight is the main protagonist in Shovel Knight. Wiz: Yadda yadda lost love. Boomstick: He wields the Shovel Blade, a powerful weapon he swings like a sword, dig up minerals and smash blocks of dirt bigger than he is. The Shovel Blade can reflect projectiles, open chests, find secret rooms, and even bounce off his enemies like a pogo stick with the Shovel Drop! Wiz: With it he can use the Drop Spark, which throws electrifying projectiles, but only while Shovel Knight's fully powered, The Trench Blade, which lets him scoop up giant mounts of dirt in a single scoop. Boomstick: And the charge handle, which, if you saw his fight with the Dragonborn, you know it lets him power up for a devastating slash. Wiz: Despite being much shorter than children in the village, even if you account for his horns.. He's got great agility and jumping skills, especially considering he's being weighed down by armor. Boomstick: But that's not all we dug up about this heroic gardener. He's got the Flare Wand, that allows him to shoot long-range fireballs, the Phase Locket, which gives him the ability to walk through enemies and makes him invincible. Wiz: The Dust Knuckles, with which he can punch through dirt blocks and dig through ceilings. the Alchemy coin, which is tossed and turns small enemies into gold. It's not great against armored enemies, though. Boomstick: Shovel Knight has the Mobile Gear, that lets him cross spikes, small pits, and can be stuck into walls to use as a platform. It's basically a bad-ass Segway. Really? Re-using jokes? Wiz: Re-using most of the analysis, lazy writers. The War Horn, which puts off some kind of magic sound waves that damage or destroy nearby enemies. He's got a fishing rod, which has an anchor for a sinker weight, and an anchor he can throw. Boomstick: He's got the Chaos Sphere, which is pretty much a bouncy ball... that kills things, and the Propeller Dagger lets him fly short distances or ram his enemies Wiz: And two Troupple Chalices, which he can fill with Ichors for a power up, The Ichor of Renewal fully heals Shovel Knight and restores his magic, and the Ichor of Boldness makes him Invincible for ten seconds. Boomstick: Shovel Knight's durable enough to take hits that level Towers, travel cross country by catapult, skilled enough to take on the Order of No Quarter at the same time, and strong enough to pull them to safety afterwards. Cue "Shovel Knight OST - Main Theme" Wiz: And because he can't normally change armors, this time he will be only using the Stalward Plate. Boomstick: But who needs that when it's bulletproof? Did we mention he's got a motorcycle? Because Shovel Knight has a fucking motorcycle! Wiz: With it, he can keep up with other racers in Road Redemption, and demonstrates he can easily kick a man, and a motorcycle into oncoming traffic, kill men with a single swing of his shovel, and take much more abuse than any knight should be able to. Boomstick: He's taken on the Battletoads, countless enemies, the Big Creep, the Remnant of Fate, and even Kratos! Wiz: But can he handle Orange Knight or will he be buried yet again? Boomstick: That's all you got? Wiz: Nothing rhymes with Orange, Boomstick. Orange Knight Cue "Castle Crashers OST - The Show" Wiz: When the Evil Wizard kidnapped the four princesses, they needed heroes. Boomstick: And Orange Knight was more than happy to oblige. Wiz: Alongside Green Knight, Red Knight, and Blue Knight; Orange Knight was arguably the most capable. Boomstick: Along with his comrades, Orange Knight has defeated hundreds of enemies, from your standard barbarians, trolls, skeletons, and ninjas to sharks, bears, a giant battering ram.. no really, it looks like a ram. Wiz: Giant trolls, a large cat with fins, being ridden by a bear! Boomstick: Man this is a weird game. Wiz: Yes it is, Boomstick. Yes it is... Anyway, Orange Knight's helped in defeating a dragon with a sock puppet, a UFO, a Magic Bear, a Necromancer, a Sentient ear of corn, and even Medusa! Among other things. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Volcano. Seriously, who can beat up a volcano? The Castle Crashers. Wiz: Finally, they defeated the Evil Wizard, an enemy who can change his shape an abilities at will. Boomstick: All that for a princess? She better be hot. Wiz: Sure, if you like clowns I guess. Boomstick: Tough break. Cue "Castle Crashers OST - Four Brave Champions" Wiz: Orange Knight is skilled in Fire Magic, and has the largest area of effect of any of the four knights. He has Flame Burst, a wave of fire that covers the entire screen, Fireball, which does exactly what you think it does, Flame Engulfment, which throws a burst of flames in front of him Boomstick: And the Pillar of Fire! Orange Knight leaps into the air, pouring flames and smoke underneath himself... making a pillar of fire. Wiz: But fire's not all he's got Boomstick: He's got five potions that restore his health, nine bombs, a boomerang that is totally ripped off of Legend of Zelda Wiz: I wouldn't necessarily say- Boomstick: It stuns enemies, can pick up items, and smash through doors and he wields a Broad Axe. Wiz: Well then. He's got a horn that stuns or knocks back enemies. Boomstick: Like Shovel Knight. And he's got a few sandwiches to beef him up. Wiz: When Orange Knight goes Beefy, his size, strength, and durability increase dramatically, but only for 10 seconds? Boomstick: Sometimes, 10 seconds is all you need. Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all... Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Fight Cue "Castle Crashers OST - Dark Skies" Orange Knight, Red Knight, Green Knight, and Blue Knight enter the Village, smashing through houses and walls and unleashing magic on the guards trying to defend against them. The Castle Crashers spot Shield Knight, mistaking her for a princess and picking her up to carry her off and rescue her. Seeing smoke from the distance, Shovel Knight hops onboard the catapult, hurdling himself toward the Village. Shovel Knight: What's going on here? Bard (on fire but doesn't seem to notice): Colorful thugs have burned the villagers and kidnapped Shield Knight! Go forth, Shovel Knight, and make them pay! Shovel Knight: Then I can't waste time! Shovel Knight runs through the village, past the chaos and eventually catching up to the colorful assailants. Cue "Shovel Knight Arranged Soundtrack - Rough and Tumble" Shovel Knight: Hey! Stop! Shield Knight: Shovel Knight! Help! The four stop, turning to see the warrior, clad in blue armor wielding a shovel and laugh. Orange Knight: Go on without me, guys. I'll catch up. The three castle crashers run off, carrying Shield Knight overhead as Shovel Knight raises his Shovel Blade and locks eyes with Orange Knight, Broad Axe in hand. FIGHT! Orange Knight throws a fireball at Shovel Knight, who deflects it by swinging the Shovel Blade, returning a ball of electricity behind it with the Drop Spark. Orange Knight dodges quickly by rolling to the side. Orange Knight runs up, violently swinging his Broad Axe, which clashes with the Shovel Blade, throwing sparks as the metal meets. Orange Knight releases a burst of fire with Flame Engulfment, knocking Shovel Knight back. Orange Knight charges Shovel Knight again, and Shovel Knight digs his shovel into the ground. A massive block of dirt flies up as he lifts his Shovel. Shovel Knight spins, slamming the Shovel Blade against it, knocking the mound of dirt into Orange Knight which crumbles on impact and knocks Orange Knight down. Shovel Knight leaps high into the air, preparing to Shovel Drop his opponent. Orange Knight rolls out of the way just in time. Orange Knight (Thinking): Phew, that was close. Orange Knight: Orange you surprised I got up from that? Cue "Crickets Chirping" Shovel Knight chuckles slightly, a fan of puns himself. Cue "MegaDriver - Battle Field (Golden Axe)" Orange Knight throws his boomerang, Shovel Knight effortlessly jumps over it as it passes behind him. Orange Knight pulls out his bow, firing a volley of arrows at Shovel Knight, who knocks most of them out of the air. The Boomerang returns, hitting him in the back of the head. Orange Knight quickly puts an arrow in Shovel Knight's shoulder while he's stunned. Shovel Knight looks at the arrow, pulling it out and throwing it on the ground. Shovel Knight activates his Phase Locket, running through the arrows and bringing the Shovel Blade's broadside on Orange Knight's head before deactivating the Phase Locket. Shovel Knight raises his Shovel Blade, beating Orange Knight relentlessly. He turned away, sure his opponent would not be getting up. Orange Knight begins moving his hand, reaching for a potion which he pours in his mouth before rising to his feet. Shovel Knight was running after the other three to save Shield Knight when fireballs begin exploding around him. Shovel Knight pulls out his Flare Wand, jumping and shooting Orange Knight's fireballs with his own as they run toward each other. Orange Knight throws two bombs at Shovel Knight when they get close to each other. Shovel Knight slams the first with his Shovel Blade, knocking it into the second and cancelling their momentum before diving behind a crate. Cue "Castle Crashers OST - Rage of the Champions" Orange Knight's Axe tears through the crate and Shovel Knight smashes the Chaos Sphere, bouncing it off the wall of a building and into Orange Knight's face. Shovel Knight catches and re-launches the Chaos Sphere several times as it's used like a tennis ball, bouncing it off of Orange Knight repeatedly. Orange Knight eventually smashes the Chaos Sphere upwards, away from the fight. Shovel Knight runs in, striking Orange Knight in the stomach with the Shovel Blade, and again on the back of the head. Orange Knight is dazed from the blows, but quickly sweeps Shovel Knight's feet out from under him and jumps over him, releasing a Pillar of Fire over his shovel-rous opponent. Orange Knight drinks a potion and unleashes a wave of fire, engulfing the general area with Flame Burst. Shovel Knight drinks his Ichor of Renewal as he rises back to his knee. Orange Knight: Orange you ever going to die? Shovel Knight: Shovelry will never die. Cue "Crickets Chirping" They stare at each other silently before both of them laugh. Cue "MegaDriver - Final Fantasy VII - Still More Fighting" Shovel Knight swings his Shovel Blade, Orange Knight blocks the sparks with his fireballs as they walk toward each other, matching each others blasts. Shovel Knight leaps into the air, stunning Orange Knight with a Shovel Drop. Shovel Knight charges up the Charge Handle, launching Orange Knight back. Orange Knight pulls out a sandwich, stuffing it below his face mask as he begins growing. Shovel Knight: Uh oh. Cue "Death Battle Theme" Orange Knight runs over to Shovel Knight, hitting him hard with his Broad Axe and sending him flying hundreds of feet, Shovel Knight crashes into a large rock, shattering it on impact. The Beefy Orange Knight charges after him when suddenly a motorcycle roars to life, Shovel Knight riding straight at him. Orange Knight's Beefy form begins wearing off when he eats another sandwich to maintain it. Shovel Knight drinks his Ichor of Boldness as he rides toward his opponent. Shovel Knight swings his Shovel Blade at Orange Knight as he passes, cutting deep into his opponent. Orange Knight screams out as Shovel Knight's motorcycle spun around. Shovel Knight grabs the shrinking Orange Knight by the throat as he rides past him and chokeslams him into the ground. Orange Knight rolls, coughing and drinks another potion. He unleashes a Flame Burst, turning the battlefield into a sea of fire. Shovel Knight leaps from the motorcycle, ramming the Shovel Blade into Orange Knight's throat as he tackles him. Shovel Knight repeatedly stabs Orange Knight until the blade cuts through his neck, decapitating him KO! Shovel Knight: You fought well, Sir, but I've got to peel out. Shovel Knight hops back on his motorcycle, riding in the direction of the remaining Castle Crashers. Outcome Cue "Little V - Strike The Earth (Shovel Knight)" Boomstick: Who'd have thought so much violence could come out of a gardener? Wiz: While Orange Knight is a capable fighter, with plenty of tools in his arsenal he just lacks the defensive options to deal with an opponent like Shovel Knight by himself. Boomstick: I mean, Shovel Knight travels cross country by catapult, and defeated enemies, overcoming odds above and beyond the capabilities of all four castle crashers. Wiz: By himself, no less! Whereas Orange Knight always relies on backup from his team Boomstick: Like a real hero. Wiz: Orange Knight was only able to damage the Volcano in his beefy form, but Shovel Knight displays enough durability to withstand it every time he wants to go to another town, and counters it with items like the phase locket and the ichor of boldness! Orange Knight's beefy form doesn't grant him total invulnerability. Boomstick: So Shovel Knight would have no problems putting him in the ground. Man I feel sorry for the other three when he catches up to them! Wiz: The Winner is Shovel Knight! Shovel Knight Advantages/Disadvantages +Much smarter, more tactical +More durable +Faster & more agile +More experienced +More versatile equipment +Has taken on much worse than Orange Knight -Weaker -Not as good magic options -Less ranged options Orange Knight Advantages/Disadvantages +Stronger in Beefy form +Arguably better magic +More & better ranged options -Less durable, even when Beefy -Not as smart -Less versatile equipment -Relies on backup too often Next Time Poll Who do you want to win? Shovel Knight Orange Knight Do you agree with the result? Yes No I Don't Know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Lnsanitation Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Shovel Knight Vs Castle Crashers Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016